hell at a roller rink
by XxCuPcAkExCuLtXx
Summary: ok this is my first story so dont get mad at me and its about naruto char. going to a roller rink


**Roller lovethe hell hole called a roller rink**

Chapter 1: let's go to the rink

They sat in a circle. Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at Temari who looked at Shikamaru who looked at Tenten who looked at Neji who looked at Hinata who looked at Kiba who looked at Kankuro. And Kankuro looked back at Ino.

"What'll we do now?" Temari asked breaking the silence. Saturdays- these random people hung out all day then spent the night over at one of their houses. Other then that they usually went to the new club but that has to close for some odd reason. "Who the fuck turns a club into a roller rink?" Gaara asked sliding closer to Sakura. They were after all dating for about 2 months now. "A retard" was both Neji and Kankuros response. "I say we try going there" Ino said. "HELL NO" was the boys response. "I, for once, actually agree with Ino" Sakura said. "YEAH don't knock it till you try it" Tenten sounded positive. "I'll knock it" Gaara said "OH No you won't" Sakura said pulling on his ear. "OW Sakura come on don't be like that" he complained. "Lets go or do each of us have to be like Sakura" Temari said. Each and every one of the girls had smirks across their faces. The boys looking afraid quickly stated that they'll go. "Fine I'll go but I'm not skating" Gaara said. "Wanna bet?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. "sigh fine I'll skate just please don't hurt me Sakura-chan" Gaara said cowering behind the sofa.

So the girls got into some hotter outfits and grabbed their purses. The guys on the other hand were stuck waiting for a half hour for the girls to finish up. Then they were of to the new roller rink.

**Chapter 2:**

"Fuck Sakura you're so evil! But I still love you" Gaara said grimly putting on his blades. "Oh Gaara the only reason you don't want to skate is because you can't" Sakura smiled. "Oh I can't skate rrrriiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhttttt watch this" he said with a smirk then took off. "Hey I thought you didn't want to skate?" Sakura teased. "Doesn't mean I can't" he said stopping by her. "Oh….god" Sakura said "what?" Gaara looked over at the direction Sakura was pointing. "shit." It was Ino in her high mini skirt and tube top. "Can, like someone help me put these things on?" she asked out loud in a cute little innocent pose. A flock of guys followed her around saying "I will, I will."

"Slut" Gaara mumbled. "Now Gaara that's not nice, but true" Sakura told him and pulled on his ear telling him to come. "Damn! I'm coming!"

"YAHOO!" Kiba shouted just completing a manual. "Wow Kiba! How'd you do that?" Hinata asked while passing Ino who someone finally helped her put her skates on. Then Hinata saw a pissed looking Kankuro as he skated out on to the rinks roller floor.

Neji was trying to help Tenten to skate. "Neji-kun… WAAAAAH!" she cried out as she just fell on her ass. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the confused looking girl. "HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME NEJI-KUN" she yelled. A random person pushed Neji and he fell right on top of Tenten. Both were blushing madly. "Um… Neji-kun could you get off me this is an uncomfortable position" Tenten said. Truth be told Neji didn't care who was there he just want to kiss Tenten right there right now. 'Please I really hope this helps Nejis and my relationship.' Little did she know that her wish or hope was about to come true. Neji got up and then helped Tenten up and they skated over to first bench they could have to themselves. (You people are creative I'll let you come up with what happened to Neji and Tenten)

"Come on get off your lazy ass and skate with me Shikamaru" Temari was bossing poor Shikamaru around again "ugh…. How-" he started "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HOW TROUBLESOME" Temari yelled. "troublesome woman" he mumbled under his breath. " I HEARD THAT" she yelled again. All Shikamaru wanted to do was leave this horrid place that they were _supposed _to be having fun. (Note the word supposed is in italics) "Do I have to?" he asked. "Yes"

Wow, this sure was going to be fun for every one

**Chapter 3: stay the fuck away from MY girl**


End file.
